Optoelectronic components such as light emitting diodes (LEDs), for example, often comprise conversion elements such as, for example, conversion laminae comprising a converter material. Converter materials convert the radiation emitted by a radiation source into a radiation having an altered, for example, longer wavelength. In that case, heat arises alongside the emitted radiation. Conventional conversion elements have inadequate heat dissipation of the heat arising as a result of the converter material. This gives rise to a heat accumulation in the conversion elements that leads to a reduction in the luminous intensity, an alteration of the color locus and a premature failure of the LED. Particularly in LEDs having a high energy efficiency (up to 150 lm/W) and a high luminous efficiency striven for, the heat cannot be dissipated efficiently enough with conventional conversion elements. Particularly to advance the use of LEDs as standard illuminants, a high energy efficiency of the LEDs is important. There are approaches to producing conversion elements made from inorganic-organic hybrid materials. Although the latter may be distinguished by an improved thermal conductivity compared to conversion elements composed of silicone, for example, they exhibit very rapidly negative aging phenomena such as cracking, opacification and yellowing on account of the organic radicals as a result of the action of radiation and temperature to which they are exposed in an LED. Furthermore, conventionally used materials in which the conversion material is embedded often have a different refractive index than the conversion material as a result of which radiation losses arise as a result of scattering and reflection and the efficiency of the components is thus reduced. On account of the silica constituents and polymeric groups present in conventional conversion elements, an increase in the refractive index above ηD=1.5 at 20° C. can be realized only with difficulty or cannot be realized. By contrast, frequently used conversion materials such as LuAG and YAG, for example, have a refractive index of approximately ηD=1.7 at 20° C.
It could, therefore, be helpful to provide an optoelectronic component comprising a conversion element having improved properties compared to known devices which, in addition, can be produced cost-effectively.